Random Joke Fanfiction (Pixelmon)
by FanficsWithArcaAndHalvdis
Summary: So... It all starts with our OC's and I say OUR for a reason. This all happened on Skype, we read funny fanfictions. Then made our own Trash Fanfiction. Might contain Curses. Please Avoid this if you dislike it. So The Best and Ast meet each other then have a fight. What will come of this next?


**Arca's and Halvdis's A/N: We do not own Pixelmon; Pokemon; and Minecraft. We made this as a joke after reading funny minecraft fanfictions. Please if disturbed ignore this story and stop reading. We have warned you. Thank You and enjoy this horrible fanfic.**

 **DOUBLE REMINDER THIS STORY IS A JOKE**

 **Ast POV**

It was a sunny day, but it was cold. It was also warm. But cold, today was the day I got my first Pokemon at 10 yrs old. my name is... As...

Ast yes my brother Ash (A/N (Arca's Note): Jk Ash is good)is stupid and dumb. He sucks. Clearly, I'm amazing. Minecraft is mean :C sad face. And I the great Ast will become the best Pixelmon player evar.

 **The Best POV**

I am god. I was clearly the best pokemon trainer there is. I fell out of my bed. As I tried to get up, I tripped on a dirty sock and hit my head. I slowly crawled down the stairs. Today was the day I got my first pixelmon. I am the definition of the best. Right?

 **Ast POV**

Yes bff's me and pixelmon. Omg it's (insert rando name) and (insert rando name) my girlfriends, yeah im so kewl I got 2 girls. Im better then (Insert Rando Name). He sucks, I correct myself THEY suck. They dont think I'm cheating which is good. Im so kewl yes, cLEARLY. LEARLY + c is cLEARLY. Anyway I obviously an amazing cool kid. Anyway I obviously an amazing cool kid. Anyway Im the only in the block that is going to get pokemon cause im the oldest 10 year old. **DAB DAB DAB** Triple dab I'm so cool. This is why I have 2 girls. Anyway while flexing my peks I decided to show off at professor oak. Oak was like ur so kewl here and I got the legendary Mew- Mewoth yes Clearly I'm amazing. Anyway me and dis pixelmon traveled across my town searching far and wide.

 **The Best POV**

I rushed towards Professor Oak's lab. I was clearly the only one getting a Pokémon. After all I AM THE BEST. This thought came to mind but shortly after I tripped on my own shoelace and ate dirt. I got back up and continued running towards the lab. When I entered I bumped into some kid who was flexing his nonexistent peks and dabbing. He was admiring his cat which he thought was a legendary pokemon. (A/N (Arca's Note): Halvdis did good making The Best's POV)

I walked up to him and kicked him in the balls

Then continued to grab my pokemon

of course I chose the best pokemon, Magikarp

 **Ast POV**

The best bumped into me, and kicked my balls

I felt so hurt :C

FITE ME THE BEST

I heard you were the other kid

 **Flexs Peks**

Obviously I'm better then you

I'm AST HOW DARE YOU KICK MY BALLS?

I challenge you... TO A PIXELMON BATTLE

 **The Best POV**

I accepted the duel request. This pathetic excuse for a human being was no match. Shortly after I dropped my Pokeball and my belt fell off revealing my underpants. "MAGIKARP USE ROAR OF TIME." I shouted, ignoring the fact that everyone can see my underwear which showed hearts and Barbie girls. His nonexistent peks were no match.

 **Ast POV**

I looked at his underpants. "Wait What is Roar of Time?" Clearly my peks show I'm stronger. "You have weird taste in underpants fyi" I brought out my Mewoth and said "DO SOMETHING" it was clear who was going to win. ME AND MY PEKS **Flexs Peks some more.**

 **The Best POV**

Magikarp failed to use Roar of time. I yelled at him for his insolence. He was obviously hiding his true potential from me. I ran to my computer and opened Google Chrome. I searched up " **Life Hacks** " and ordered a device from eBay. Then I returned to the battle and began to input some commands giving me 999 rare candies and 999 full restores. I leveled up Magikarp to lvl 1000 but did not allow him to evolve. He learned tackle. "ALL RIGHT MAGIKARP USE TACKLE ON THIS LOSER." Magikarp began charging at the cat who was dancing because his trainer told him to do something. (A/N (Halvdis): This is the best part lol)

 **Ast POV**

I looked at The Best and was like where he at for those 3 hours I could've just walked away flexing my peks. But this dweeb has nothing against me. he began feeding this fish thing and like it lvled to 1000. But clearly my cat can beat did fish even if it was lvl 1000. But then I remember a move from this one anime I watched. "MEWOTH USE FURY SWIPES OF PEKS" Flexs Peks Clearly he has no chance against these peks of amazing. Mewoth **flexs his peks** so hard he cause claws flex flex I support you my catto

 **The Best POV**

While the meowth was flexing his tiny muscles which were still bigger than Ast's muscles Magikarp tackled into him. Mewoth (A/N (Both Authors): It's Mewoth not Meowth Kiddos) got launched back into a wall. But then Mewoth used fury swipes on Magikarp slicing him. Then I spammed full restores to heal him back up and told him to use Roar of Time once more. This was the only way to win this battle. I then pulled up my pants and adjusted my belt. It was also a battle between trainers! I ran towards AST and punched him in the face! But then I tripped and ate dirt.

 **Ast POV**

HA what a loser **Flexs Peks** It's obvious that he's a weeb why is his name even The Best I should be The Best. He fell on the floor and I was gonna stomp on him but I to tripped on a stinky sock and ate dirt. "THAT WAS TOTALLY INTENTIONAL" "I did it so you wouldn't be embarrassed and I would also feel your pain" I continued to flex my peks Flexs Peks I show off at da ladies watching us with twisted faces those faces must be there because their so amazed of how kewl I am. Yeah I'm totally better then did dweeb. Continues to **Flex Peks**

 **The Best POV**

While he was flexing his peks I took out a pokeball. I tapped it on his head and he went inside with a red glow. I laughed in triumph. "HA YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED." His nonexistent peks were no match. I have proven to be the best and I will continue proving that. I began to walk away, believing that this loser was defeated. I also stole his lunch money.

 **Ast POV**

WHAT IS DIS? Ast thought. Ast looked at da inside of the pokeball. This is heaven I should make someone come here with me. I took out a master ball and saw a hole showing to the outside world and threw it so The Best would step on in and get captured and stuff. So then I captured him and brought him here. I opened the pokeball and out came out The Best. "HOW DARE YOU STEELS MY LUNCHIES MOOLAS" I flexed my peks to scare him **Flexs Peks**

 **The Best POV**

I had been captured by this fool. I took off my shirt all sexy and stuff. My abs glistened although it wasn't very bright inside. I then ran towards him and attempted to punch him. I missed however and tripped on my shoelace, even though they were tied. I then got back up and tried to kick him. It landed but his nonexistent pecs were glowing. "HOW!?"

 **Ast POV**

"ITS THE POWER OF THE PEKS" I kissed my peks "IM DA RULER" clearly we must FIGHT and this will prove who is the best. "WHO EVER WINS GETS TO KEEP MY LUNCH MONEY" I WORKED LIKE 10 MILLION BILLION TRILLION YEARS TO GET THAT MUCH $2.30" The pek god has called me and is showing that I will be da best cause my peks are super cool and stuff. "I WILL WIN" **flexs peks** This will prove that I'm better then The Best and I will claim the title of The Best.

 **Bloopers**

 **(Happened During Skype chat lmao)**

 **Arca: Off topic but we are so trash**

 **Halvdis: Yeah he suck**

 **Arca: We're such good writers**

 **Halvdis: I agree lmao**

 **Back to stary lmao**

 **The Best POV**

His nonexistent peks were truly overpowering. I was blown back by its sheer force. There was only one thing I can do to defeat him, I had one more trick up my sleeve. I took out the **LIFE HACK** device and began to type in commands. I gave myself **SUPER PEKS** which glowed brighter than the sun itself. The room lit up and the light was blinding. Even I THE BEST could not look at them. And then a gust of wind blew and the lunch money flew out. "NO THE MONEY."

 **Ast POV**

"HOW DARE YOU IT TOOK ME 10 MILLION BILLION TRILLION YEARS TO MAKE THAT MUCH" I stared at this amazing peks, Dammit they were clearly better then mine. Then I was like wait a minute and I pulled out my **LIFE HACK** device and began calling da peks gods. They said dat The BEst clearly didn't have the good enough peks. he hacks all his peks. REPORTED anyway I called the pixelmon gods and were like he be haxing we needs to banned pls pls I pray I pray. The pixelmon gods said know and I was like nu uh and flexed my peks **flexs peks** they're faces were weird but it was obvioudly because of how peky my peks were, The Best was totally gonna get banned.

 **The Best POV**

What a fool! The life hack device he took out was a fake created by him. He had slipped it in his pocket when he tripped. It was triggered to explode in a few seconds and the pixelmon gods he saw were only puppets! He smirked as he slowly walked backwards, blinding Ast so he wouldn't notice the timer on the device. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA." I laughed like a crazy evil villain. He would finally win! He really was the best! But then he farted.

 **Ast POV**

The fart froze time and Ast didn't die he looked at The BEst and was like "Fite me I'm better" and tried to slap him but then fell into the void. He didn't come back since...

 **NARRATOR**

10 MILLION BILLION TRILLION YEARS LATER

Ast rises from the dead declaring war on The Best

But Wait... before he declares war he **Flexs Peks**

War has been delcared.

 **TO BE CONTINUED (PROBABLY NOT)**

 **(A/N): We're totally such good writers. (If ya didn't note that we were being sarcastic we're ashamed)**


End file.
